Nice Meeting You, Remember Me?
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: The Flock; Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel; meets Iggy and his guide dog, Total. What happens when they meet again a year after and then again a year after that? AU fic. Genre may change, suggestions?
1. Meeting

**Hello there! Since I am obsessed with Maximum Ride and obsessed with Iggy, I was like "Hey! Why not write a Maximum Ride story?" I was reading the story **_**With Wings Once Lost**_** by Pandorad24 and I was inspired to write a MR story. Not based off of her story but just wanted to write in general. Is that too confusing?**

**Anyways… This is a slight AU fic… They still have wings and such but the flock is only Max, Fang, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Iggy and Total live by themselves somewhere… And Iggy is still blind. Total can still talk… **

**But please don't tell me "That didn't happen because this happened." Or "You got that wrong! You forgot this." I didn't finish reading the series, okay? I just finished **_**The Final Warning**_** just recently. I also just started **_**MAX**_**. I didn't start it actually. I just read the back cover. So yeah… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter One, Meeting

It was evening, around midnight, and it was peaceful. Well… At least it's supposed to be peaceful. Max and her flock were desperately trying to escape from some cops. They tried Angel's mind controlling powers but they seem to block her somehow. So far, they couldn't see them but they know they are still chasing them.

The moon was shining brightly as they were running (they couldn't fly away or the cops will call helicopters and reinforcements). Max was ahead of everyone else. She saw a lonely house in the middle of flat grassy land. It was only that house, standing alone.

"The house! We're going in that house!" she said. Her flock agreed. She didn't care if someone was already living in there; she was just going to risk it. Besides, who's going to live in a house in the middle of nowhere, right?

Or so she thought.

Iggy was sleeping on his bed with Total, his "seeing eye" dog, lying on his legs, above his blanket. His wings were stretched out and were off his bed, spread out on the floor. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the front door swung open. Then his eyes widen when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Total was awake and alert. Iggy quickly folded his wings in and sat up.

He heard his door swung open and everything was quiet. He could hear the silent breathing of four or five people.

"I can explain…" he heard a girl's voice. She sounded, maybe, fourteen or fifteen. "We're being chased by…"

That's all Iggy needed to hear. "Okay. I'll help." He stood up and walked over to his closet, opened it, and removed a picture frame. The strangers watched him and he could hear a low growl of Total. He figured they ignored him, which Total dislikes. A lot. Iggy place his hand on the wall while he heard gasps when green light glowed and scanned his hand. A part of the wall was sliding open to a room. "You guys go in here. If the police comes, I'll deal with them."

They agreed right away and one by one, they stepped inside. "Oh yeah. My names Max, by the way. This is Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." He heard the girl say. "We owe you."

He smiled. "The names Iggy and that's my dog, Total. And plus, I'm blind. I'll explain it to you if you explain things to me." With that he slid the secret door close, put the picture frame back in place, and closed the closet door.

He heard his door bell ring. "Total." The dog looked up. "But on your best acting face and dog bark."

"Aye, aye, captain." Total said and started sliding his head into his leash. Iggy grabbed the other end and messed up his hair a bit.

Max's eyes widen. Did that dog just talk? The room that they were all in was dark and slightly cramped. But there was one thing that caught their eyes. There was a small screen and a small speaker right next to it. The screen showed the front door. They saw the two cops that were chasing them standing there.

A bark was heard and then they heard the guy, Iggy, say; "Calm down, Total." They saw the front door open and Iggy appeared though it.

"Good evening. We're sorry to interrupt you but have you seen five children, three female and two male, running around?" asked a male cop.

Iggy yawned. "I'm sorry but who are you? I don't mean to be rude but, you see, I'm blind." He gestured to Total. "And this is my guide dog."

"We're sorry." The women cop replied. "We are officers who are hunting down the children we just explained to you."

"Did they do something wrong?" Iggy asked, scratching his head a bit.

"Yes, they have. Have you seen them?" the male officer asked.

Iggy frowned at the comment. "I don't think I can _see_ them. It's a bit impossible because, you know, I'm _blind._"

The male cop blushed a bit. "We're sorry for interrupting you."

Iggy sighed. "It's alright. If you don't mind, I like to catch some Z's…" He yawned again. The officers muttered apologies again and left. Iggy walked back into the house and shut the door. The screen went blank and they couldn't hear anything anymore.

The door opened and the Flock walked out. They stretched for being in a small space for so long.

"You guys can explain to me about things tomorrow. You guys should stay for the night."

Max blinked. She couldn't trust anybody but something tells her that she should believe him.

_Go with what you believe is right._

Max sighed. It was her Voice. She looked around and saw pleading eyes from everyone, except Fang. "Alright. We'll stay." She heard them said yes excitedly yet quietly. "Thanks."

Iggy smiled. "It's not a problem. There are two extra bedrooms in the hall. One across from this room and one right next to that room." He yawned a bit. "Anyways, good night. See you in the morning." He laughed. "Nah…Hear you in the morning. That's better."

They giggled a bit then left his room. Max was starting to like this Iggy person.

**Woo… I finished this in like… thirty-five minutes. NEW RECORD. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. I think I made them a bit OOC. Oh well. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, remember this. **

_**If you believe, you'll succeed…But if you believe too much, you'll fail miserably.**_

**Review!**


	2. Explanations

**Thank you to all that reviewed! I can't believe I got two of the most AWESOME authors of ALL TIME to review my story! **

**Pandorad24: Thank you SOOO much for reviewing! You are one of my MOST FAVORITE AUTHORS! And Fang was just being his emotionless self. **

**Flyegurl: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! As you've already read, you are of my MOST FAVORITE AUTHORS as well! Thank you for the advice and I hope to make this chapter better! **

**And marshameelowbear, you're not forgotten either! **

**Marshameelowbear: Um… Okay then. Thanks for the advice then!**

**Anyways… I think I made the characters OOC… Again… Oh well. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I look like a James Patterson…**

Chapter two, Explanations

The sun shined brightly that morning. Max felt comfortable and snuggled back in her bed. Five seconds later, her eyes shot open. That was when she realized that she was still in a strangers home. Max sat up, on full alert, until a heavenly smell entered the room. She relaxed a bit then tensed up. Who's making breakfast? Angel and Nudge were still in bed. Neither of the boys could cook. Does that mean…

_What do you think, Max?_

_I was about to think the answer, Voice._ She thought. Does that mean… The blind guy was cooking? What was his name again?

_Iggy. His name is Iggy. His dog's name is Total._ Max sighed. She looked over at Angel who just sat up and smiled at her. "I think Total is cute. And Iggy is a nice guy."

"Angel, sweetie, Iggy is blind and he's cooking. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

There was a pause and Angel nodded. "I think he can. I just read his mind. He knows a lot about cooking." The little bird kid sniffed the air. "And if he can't cook, then why does the air smell so amazing?"

"Who's cooking…?" They heard a mumble from Nudge. "I'm starving…"

Max and Angel giggled. "Knowing whose cooking isn't going to fill your stomach, Nudge." Max said.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open. Fang and Gazzy entered the room.

"Do you guys know who's cooking?" Gazzy asked. "They must be a wonderful cook!"

Fang leaned against the wall. "If you guys are here… There's only one other person who could be cooking…" They all waited for his answer, even though they knew who it was. Fang didn't say anything and stood up and left the room.

Gazzy blinked. "I'm going with Fang." Then he too left the room.

The girls were motionless for a second then they started to change (if they had anything to change with, so there 'changing' was making their beds). They headed downstairs and found three boys in the kitchen. Fang was watching, slightly amazed, and Gazzy was watching with wonder. Iggy was stood there with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Good morning Max, Nudge, Angel." He said. "Glad that you girls can join us."

Max narrowed her eyes a bit. "How can you cook? You're blind."

She heard a sigh."I've cooked since I was young, when I could still see. My parents taught me." He put eggs on a plate and pushed it aside for another plate. "Angel, can you get Total? He's in my room. He's quite a sleeper."

Angel nodded and turned to go get the dog. Max was suspicious. "I know you know our names, but how do you know who's who?"

"Angel." He placed 3 strips of bacon on the frying pan. "She read my mind this morning. And she explained who's who." He turned his head a bit to Max general direction. "Time for breakfast."

Angel and Total entered the room. Angel took a seat next to Iggy. Iggy pulled a chair over between him and Angel and Total hopped on it. Max stared as Total ate his eggs and bacon. She looked over to the blind teen. He seemed unaware of anything was wrong. She looked over at Angel who petted Total. Nudge chattered about how delicious the food was and so was Gazzy, but not as much. Fang ate quietly. Typical.

"Hey… Iggy, right?" He nodded and kept eating. "You're letting your dog eat…"

"Ahem... The 'dog' has a name you know." They heard Total say.

Everyone blinked and stared at him, except Iggy and Angel. "Sorry… Total doesn't like being called 'the dog'. He bugs me about it every time." He smiled while Total mumbled something. "Anyways… We haven't made an appropriate introduction. My name is Iggy and this is Total. As you know, I'm blind and Total can talk. I like to cook and I also like explosives." Gazzy's face lit up. "I'm also fifteen years old."

"HI! I'm Nudge! I'm twelve! Do you think being double digits make you old or at least older? I don't think so. But I don't know why people say there old but there only double digits you know. I think triple digits are old! Like this women I saw once. She was OLD! She was at least a thousand years old, you know. But not really. Anyways. I'm Nudge. I said that already… Oh well. I LOVE to talk! I also love fashion! Clothes are so amazing and-"

Max gave her a look and Nudge immediately stopped. Iggy frowned a bit. "Is something wrong?"

Nudge shook her head but she knew he couldn't see it. "No… To sum it all up… My name is Nudge and I'm twelve years old. I love to talk and I love fashion and stuff."

Iggy smiled. "I bet you do love to talk."

She smiled. "I really do. They call me the Nudge Channel."

"And I guess we all see why." Max said.

"For me it's _hear_ why." Iggy replied. "How about you next Max?"

Max sighed. _I guess I should get it over with…_ she thought. "As you know, I'm Max and I'm the leader of the Flo- Group. I'm the oldest, fifteen. And… Um… I'm not that girly. I'm a pretty good fighter."

"And she's a terrible cook, singer and dancer!" Gazzy said, while laughing.

Max shot him a glare. "I might not be good but I can kick your butt into the middle of next week!"

Everyone laughed. "I guess I know why you're the leader." Iggy chuckled.

"I'm Angel, as you know. The mind reader." The little girl said. Iggy faced her, with amazing accuracy. "I'm seven and I like animals. I also have a teddy bear." Iggy felt something soft touch his hand. "Her name's Celeste."

He smiled. "I think that's great!" he said.

"I'm Gazzy!" He heard a boy said. "I'm nine and I also, like you, like explosives. Gazzy is just my nickname. My real name is the Gasman." Iggy suppressed a laugh. "I had a weird digestive system since I was young. Bad things happen if I eat beans, you know." The blind teen nodded. "Maybe sometime we can work on a bomb together?"

Iggy nodded. "Why not?" He turned his head and looked at Fang. Everyone was amazed that he knew where Fang was. "How about you? Fang, right?"

The quiet teen sighed. "Yeah. I'm Fang. I don't like to talk very much." The he stopped altogether.

"Some people like to talk. Some people don't. I understand you." Iggy said.

The Total spoke up. "I'm Total, as you all know. The Amazing Talking Dog!"

"I think we all know who you are, Total." Iggy sighed. "I introduced you a couple times now." Then he looked up, seriousness written all over his face. "I feel like you guys are hiding something. Something a bit important. Is there?"

Max looked at her Flock and they looked back.

"And I think I heard Max say something that sounded like 'flock'. What does that mean?"

_Shoot!_ Max thought. Fang looked at Max with his you-messed-up-again eyes.

_I think we can trust him with our secret._ She heard Angel's sweet voice in her head.

_You think he could keep it a secret?_ She thought back.

The little girl nodded. Max sighed. "Yeah. We have a secret."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She looked up at him. "I mean, it's a secret. If you tell me a secret, it won't be a secret anymore, right?" She saw him smile.

Max shook her head. "No. You deserve to know. You helped us out you know. If you didn't help, we might have been in jail right now." She looked at everyone. They all nodded. "You ready?"

Iggy nodded. "Always…"

"Get ready for the shock of your life." There was a dramatic pause. "We're mutant bird kids.98% human and 2% bird. And we have wings. And yes, we can fly with them."

There was silence for awhile then Iggy burst out laughing. So did Total. "That's… That's you secret?" He stopped to wipe a tear. "I'm so glad we're not the only ones, Total." The Scottie nodded.

The Flock stared at the two. "Not the only ones?"

Iggy nodded. "We have wings, too. You've gotten your wings at a place called the School, right?" They nodded, he could feel their nods. "I was kidnapped at a young age. They, the white coats, experimented on me and I suddenly got wings. While they were at it, they tried to enhance my vision. Too bad they failed at it." Iggy sighed. "Please don't say 'I'm sorry that happened to you.' I really don't like sympathy." He paused. "Then, when I came back, knowing that I was blind, I met Total. We were the only ones in the room, his cage next to mine. Somehow, my parents got us out of there. I begged them to keep Total." He petted the dog. "But soon after we moved into this lonely house, my parents were sent away on a business trip. Ashamed that there plane was bombed… And there were no survivors…" He sighed. "I still don't want sympathy… Anyways. That's how my life has been. How about yours?"

"Same story with us." Max started. "But our parents didn't get us out of there. Actually, we never knew our parents. We were experimented on, also. Then this scientist dude, his name was Jeb Batchelder, helped us escape the School. He taught us the basics of survival. Then after awhile, he disappeared. We thought he died, but he actually went back to the white coats… Then we've been living on the run ever since because the Erasers destroyed our home."

"Oh." Iggy stared at his plate with his sightless eyes.

Max shrugged. "It's no biggie. We've been living like this for years." She looked at her Flock. "We can take care of ourselves, right guys?" They all nodded. "Anyways, thanks so much for letting us stay. We really appreciate it, but I think it's time for us to go." She stood up. "Let's go guys."

"But Max…" Angel's voice was filled with sadness. "Can't we stay a little longer?" She looked at Total. "I like it here. It feels… Safe."

"Yeah. This place feels like home." Max turned to Gazzy. "And I really want to make a bomb with Igs."

"Igs?"

"Yup." She turned to Iggy. "That's my nickname. Total calls me that sometimes. He also calls me Igster, too."

Max looked over at Fang for some help. He looked at her with his your-the-leader-you-make-the-decision eyes. She sighed and looked at the other members of her flock. They made Bambi eyes at her. Why did they have know her so well?

"Fine… One more day." She looked at the blind teen as everyone cheered. "Thanks."

He looked back at her and smiled. "Like I said, it's not a problem. You guys can come back anytime. You're always welcome, right Total?" The dog nodded.

So the morning went like this: Nudge and Angel played with Total and taught him some tricks; Gazzy and Iggy worked on a bomb, and Gazzy learned new things (which got Max a bit nervous); and Max and Fang just sat around. Well Fang didn't sit around. He fiddled with the radio because there was a football game.

Max smiled and leaned back in her seat. _This would be a good day._ She thought.

**WAH HOO! I finished this chapter in THREE DAYS. That's still a short period of time, right? Any who, I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to update ASAP! Until then… Continue remembering this:**

_**If you believe, you'll succeed. But if you believe too much, you'll fail miserably.**_

**Review Plz!**


End file.
